Kiba
, born , was one of the boys who hailed from Hokuto, part of the Hokuto Three Crows led by Kazumi Sawatari. He was able to change into the http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:BuildJanuaryScan.jpg using the Fukurou Fullbottle. After being administered by the Hazard Trigger, he became History When Hokuto Prime Minister Yoshiko Tajimi declared war on Touto, Kiba was part of the advance guard with Aoba and Akaba. Watching a live stream of lesser Smash being defeated by Kamen Rider Build, Kiba noted their limitations. He chided Akaba's use of his Smash power to attack the city prematurely, warning him not to cross the boss. Kiba and the others later tracked down Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou, and transformed into their Hard Smash forms. After successfully knocking them out of their transformations, Akaba demanded that they hand over their Fullbottles, prompting Aoba and Kiba to argue with him over who should get said Fullbottles. By the time they had pulled themselves together, Sento and Ryuga had absconded. Later, they found Sento consoling Misora Isurugi as she lamented her role in allowing evil to wage war, and told Sento to hand over his Fullbottles. This time, Sento gave them a challenge with a determination he gained from Misora, using RabbitTank Sparkling Form. However, Akaba, Aoba, and Kiba still quickly gained the upper hand, until Ryuga appeared with the Sclash Driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge. Ryuga and Sento easily defeated them, causing them to drop the Phoenix, Robot, Wolf, Smapho, Kuma, and Televi Fullbottles. Kazumi Sawatari arrived shortly after to challenge Sento and Ryuga. Personality Kiba is the most childish of the Hokuto Three Crows, speaking in a goofy manner and making whimsical observations. He is often seen squatting. Apparently, he also possess a keen sense of smell. After Aoba demise on the hand of Build, Kiba become hot-headed and bitter. However, he didn't outwardly express his anger like Akaba. Kiba is the one who notice that Kazumi is a really bad liar, nevertheless he still fight for his boss sake. Forms - Owl Hazard Smash= Owl Hazard Smash After being administered with the Hazard Trigger's energy, Kiba can now transform into the Owl Hazard Smash with the Fukurou Fullbottle. Abilities *The Owl Hazard Smash has the ability to fly. * The Owl Hazard Smash can launch yellow energy orbs from the Forest Seeker (フォレストシーカー Foresuto Shīkā) drones on its gauntlets. Appearances: Build Episodes 19-21, 23 }} Equipment *Fukurou Fullbottle - Transformation trinket Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiba is portrayed by , who was rumored to portray Kazumi Sawatari before his actor was revealed. As Owl Hard Smash, his suit actor is . Etymology Kiba's name translates to "yellow wings", sharing a color theme with and . Incidentally, his name is also phonetically identical to the word ". Notes *Kiba's transformation into the Owl Hard Smash by injecting the Fukurou Fullbottle into his arm is similar to the Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *Kiba is the only Smash that have a bird motif as a member of a group named after "crows". Appearances References Category:Smash Category:Build Characters Category:Owl Monsters Category:Deceased